1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting assembly for a fishing rod on a boat to allow easy and rapid disengagement of the fishing rod from the supporting assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional supporting device for a fishing rod on a boat. The supporting device includes a base 91 secured to a side or rail of a boat, a tubular seat 92 mounted to the base 91 and allowing a fishing rod to extend therethrough, and an adjusting knob 93 provided between the base 91 and the tubular seat 92 for adjusting the inclination angle of the tubular seat 92 relative to the base 91, thereby allowing the fishing rod in the tubular seat 92 to be located at an appropriate inclination angle for fishing. When the fishing rod is extended through the tubular seat 92, a retainer 94 is used to retain the fishing rod in place.
When a fish is eating the bait, the fisherman must release the retainer ring 94 immediately so as to hold the fishing rod by hands, yet release of the retainer ring 94 is inconvenient and this motion often causes displacement of the fishing rod and thus scares the fish.
The present invention is intended to provide a supporting assembly for a fishing rod on a boat that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.